Thus Pizza Was Born
by M14Mouse
Summary: Mikey’s POV as he teaches the natives about the wonders of pizza. Takes place during the third movie. 10th story in the Kaleidoscope Effect Series.


Thus Pizza was Born

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Mikey's POV as he teaches the natives about the wonders of pizza. Takes place during the third movie. 10th story in the Kaleidoscope Effect Series.

A/N: This story was briefly posted last week but I took down for grammar reasons and stuff that annoy me about it. I didn't like how Drawing in Shading of Green came out. It is in the process of getting rewritten and will be repost next week. I would like to thank my reviewers, pacphys ((For helping with some of the corrections and suggestions in this story)), Bubbashell((For reviewing Drawing in Shading of Green)), and davewriter ((For your honest review of Spinning Coin.))

-Give a man a pizza and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to make a pizza and you feed him for a lifetime.—

Mikey's twist on a Chinese proverb

((Mikey's POV))

Dude, I never realized how hard it is to teach someone how to make pizza. My respect for Master Splinter has shoot through the roof and into the next galaxy. It isn't the fact that my student is lazy or stupid. The dude is quite eager to learn on what I have to teach him. He tries so hard to get it right. It is just so hard because of the language barrier and their technology is so different from ours. Sometimes, I would have to find different words or wave my hands like a bird to get my point across to the guy. Man, you don't know how weird that is. Some days were so madding, we would have a great start and by the end of the day, we would have a burnt crust and half-cooked topping or a doughy crust and burnt toppings. Dude, you have no idea how bad it smells or taste. Some days, the oven would burn too hot or too cold to cook the pizza properly. Sometimes, the wooden paddle couldn't handle the heat and break. We would have to wait a day or more for a new one. Where a Wal-Mart when you need one?

Some days, I would want to rip away the guy's giant wooden paddle and do it myself or bang my head with it. But I remember some of Splinter's lessons. Sometimes, you have to learn from your own mistakes. Hmm...Maybe that is why Master Splinter carries a staff and why he takes meditation breaks before and after he teaches us. Probably to prevent himself from taking away our weapons when we act stupid.

Afterwards, I would have to deal with Leo. Leo would rant and rave that I am messing with the timeline. Dude, we are a bunch of walking and talking green turtles. I don't think we can screw up the timeline anymore than we already have. Beside, what is the wrong with spreading the love of pizza? Maybe, I solved the problem of war! Mikey's peace plan for the world is teach everyone how to make pizza. It brings community together with its great taste and smells. I would love to see the look on Leo's face if that did work! Ha-ha!

I have the feeling that today is the day that we are going to do it. The oven is burning perfectly. The crust is rising just right. The cheese is melting. Oh, the smell is just heavenly. I am drooling already. Sit, boy! People were already gathering and surrounding his workshop because of the smell. Well, I think it is the smell. Slowly, he took out the pizza and lie down on nearly table. He allowed the pizza to cool just like I taught him. I got the Chinese version of pizza cutter and cut into small piece of pizza out for me and him. My student watches me carefully as I took a bit of the pizza. Hmm...This pizza is better than any Domino's back home. I nod my head to get him to try it and my student took a bit. His reaction was similar to mine. I smile and congratulate him on making of his first pizza. He was wearing his biggest grin as we start the task of passing out the rest of the pizza to the crowd. I didn't need a translator to see the reaction on how much they love it and how they want seconds.

You know, being a teacher isn't so bad. I know it is hard and stuff but I am proud on how everything works out. I just can imagine long after I am gone, he is going to tell his children and grand children on how learn how to make pizza by a green turtle.

I think I like that sort of legacy.

Now, let's go make another pizza!

The End


End file.
